1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to data input devices and more particularly to an apparatus, for a manual input device manually providing three dimensional input to a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,373,245 ('245) entitled “Capaciflector Camera” to John M. Vranish, which is incorporated herein by reference, teaches a capacitive type proximity sensor having an improved range and sensitivity between the sensor surface and an intruding object in the vicinity of that surface. The capaciflector camera described therein includes sensors and a shield that are strips of conductive material with an insulator coating. These strips of conductor material are such that the capaciflector camera can measure a field induced at a range of approximately 33 feet. The sensors may be arranged in a basket weave arrangement and are each connected to an operational amplifier and resistor for sensing signal. The capaciflector camera is used, primarily, for robotics in berthing and docking during robotic construction assembly and maintenance, especially in outer space and also for imaging and navigation for planetary rover robots.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,001 entitled “Current-Measuring Operational Amplifier Circuits” to John M. Vranish, incorporated herein by reference, teaches an operational amplifier (op amp) connected in series with a load and a current measuring impedance that may be used in with the Vranish capaciflector camera.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,581 entitled “Three-D Capaciflector” to John M. Vranish incorporated herein by reference, teaches a capacitive type proximity sensor with improved range and sensitivity. The 3-D capaciflector senses the relationship between a surface of an arbitrary shape and an intruding object in the vicinity of the surface. The 3-D capaciflector camera is a non-planar capaciflector camera, provided in an example as a tubular shaped capaciflector camera.
The above described capaciflector camera is positioned to three-dimensionally locate objects with respect to other objects, in particular in an open space for robotic arm moving to position a workpiece with respect to a second workpiece to which the first workpiece is to be attached. In particular, the capaciflector camera sensors were described as being placed on or near mounting pins, latches and holes, thereby providing information at or near points of contact between the particular work pieces being mated to achieve improved precision and simplify such work. Thus, the capaciflector camera positioned on the workpiece aides in navigating and docking of the second workpiece with the first by maintaining the 2 or 3-D positional relationship of the second workpiece with the first workpiece upon which the capaciflector camera is mounted. Sensor signals from the op amps are digitized and passed to a computer which calculates the relative positions of the two objects, (workpieces). Thus, the capaciflector camera provides a powerful computer input device for manufacturing, assembly and robotics.
Well-known manual input devices for computers include keyboards, a mouse, a track ball, touch pads, joysticks and among others. Voice entry is also becoming increasing in importance. However, all of these manual input devices are relatively disconnected from the response to the input that is being displayed by the computer. Digital signatures for example, are input, typically, with a stylus on some type of a touch pad and, the result is displayed on a display screen. The touch pad may be several feet from the display screen. Thus, it often may not be immediately apparent whether the computer response to the manual input accurately reflects or inaccurately reflects the intended input.
Thus there is a need for improved manual input/digital response (display) correlation paralleling hand to eye coordination for computer systems.